1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a filling valve apparatus for a beverage filling machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filling valve apparatuses for beverage filling machines are known in the art for injecting liquids into beverage containers. However, as the filling valve apparatus is used, certain parts of the filling valve apparatus may begin to wear. For instance, the liquid being injected into the beverage container with the filling valve apparatus may corrode certain parts of the filling valve apparatus. Once corroded, those parts of the filling valve apparatus must be replaced before the beverage filling machine may continue operating. Replacing the corroded parts of the filling valve apparatus can be difficult and time consuming since this often requires removing and replacing the entire filling valve apparatus, which takes considerable time. Also, the beverage filling machine typically incorporates many filling valve apparatuses, and replacing one filling valve apparatus requires stopping the entire beverage filling machine. When filling large quantities of bottles each day, stopping the beverage filling machine to replace the filling valve apparatus reduces production and results in lost profits.
To solve this problem, the filling valve apparatus may include a release mechanism that allows removal of a single part of the filling valve apparatus. Even though the beverage filling machine must still be stopped when the component is removed and replaced, the release mechanism reduces the downtime of the beverage filling machine. One such release mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,733 (the '733 patent). The '733 patent discloses the filling valve apparatus having an upper portion and a lower bell adjacent to the upper portion. A valve stem extends through the upper portion and the lower bell. A release mechanism is circumferentially mounted to the lower bell and includes a nut threadably mounted to a shank. The shank is pivotally mounted by a pin whereby loosening the nut permits the shank to be pivoted. Once loosened, the lower bell is released from the upper portion.
Although release mechanisms for filling valve apparatuses such as the one disclosed by the '733 patent may allow removal of the lower bell when corroded by the liquid without having to change the entire filling valve apparatus, there remains an opportunity to improve upon the filling valve apparatuses and release mechanisms of the prior art. For instance, other parts of the filling valve apparatus may need to be replaced in addition to or in lieu of the lower bell. Therefore a filling valve apparatus is needed that either allows removal of other parts than the lower bell or includes multiple release mechanisms so that multiple parts of the filling valve apparatus may be replaced without replacing the entire filling valve apparatus. Additionally, a filling valve apparatus is needed that further reduces downtime when replacing the corroded parts of the filling valve apparatus to improve overall production of the beverage filling machine. Furthermore, a release mechanism is needed that allows the corroded parts of the filling valve apparatus to be removed more easily and quickly, such as with one hand by an operator of the beverage filling machine.